


Der 2.Weltkrieg im Schlafzimmer

by IlSquadrista1922



Category: Fashslash, Italian History, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Balbo and Teruzzi show up, Balbo is confused, Balbo is irritated, Being interrupted while having sex, Crack, Gay Sex, Gen, German story but the tags are english, M/M, Meant to be a joke, Multi, Mussolini has bi-sexual tendencies, Mussolini is a pervert, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Character(s), Pervalloni is probably gay, Sex at the workplace, Smut, Teruzzi doesn't get any lines, joke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSquadrista1922/pseuds/IlSquadrista1922
Summary: Mussolini wird vom Gerarca Pervalloni beim betrachten von pornografischen Inhalten gestört und beide geraten in einen Streit.





	Der 2.Weltkrieg im Schlafzimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Gerarca war zur Zeit des Faschismus in Italien ein Mitglied der faschistischen Partei Italiens (P.N.F).  
> Hochrangige Gerachi waren Mitglieder beim Nationalrat der P.N.F und der Kammer der Fasci und Koorperationen. Sie waren auch Mitglieder beim faschistischen Großrat. Ein Ras war hingegen ein Gerarca, der bestimmte Macht über eine bestimmte Region hatte. So war z.B Italo Balbo der Ras von Ferrara und Roberto Farinacci war der Ras von Cremona.  
> Mir fällt kein deutsches Äquivalent zum Gerarca ein, vielleicht sowas wie ein Gauleiter?
> 
> For my english speaking audience:  
> This is one of my german stories. If you don't understand german or very little, don't read it.  
> You can of course, but you won't get it.
> 
> PS: I'll might publish some day english translations of my german stories, so you all can read my stories.

Der 2. Weltkrieg im Schlafzimmer

  
24\. Juni, 1941: Hauptquartier der faschistischen Partei, Rom, Italien: Mussolini saß an seinen  
Schreibtisch und begutachtete einige erotische Photos mit nackten Frauen drauf. Der  
faschistische Gerarca Giovanni Pervalloni erboste das ziemlich, weil er der Meinung war, dass der  
Duce sich um wichtigeres zu kümmern hatte. Gerade als er los gehen wollte, um den Duce den  
Marsch zu blasen, packte ihn eine Hand am Arm. Er drehte sich verwundert um und sah eine  
bildhübsche junge Frau. Es war Mussolinis Geliebte, Clara Petacci. „Ach, lassen Sie doch meinen  
Freund in Ruhe. Der guckt sich doch nur solche Bilder an, weil er Sehnsucht nach mir hat.“,  
meinte sie. Sie ging auf ihren Liebhaber zu und fragte: Na, Ben, hast du mich vermisst?“,  
Er gringste sie mit einem schmutzigen Lächeln an und sagte:“Einige der Sachen, die die Männer  
mit den Frauen auf diesen Bildern machen, würde ich auch mal gerne mit dir tun.“Inzwischen  
schaute er sich irgendein billiges Schmuddel-Heft mit pornografischen Inhalten an. „Du meine  
Liebe, ich habe erst heute Abend wieder Zeit für dich. Bitte nimm mir das nicht übel, d‘accordo?“,  
warf er ein. Clara gang und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Pervalloni war immer noch verärgert;  
der Duce schaute sich wieder den Schweinskram an. „Mio Duce, würden Sie endlich damit  
aufhören, per favore?“, bat der Gerarca ihn. Doch Mussolini bemerkte ihn gar nicht; er war so  
vertieft in seinen Fantasien über schöne, junge, großbusige Frauen, dass er den Anschluss zu  
Pervalloni verloren hatte. „Duce!“, rief der Gerarca laut in des Führers Ohr und der wiederum  
packte ihn an der Gurgel.“Giovanni, Hören Sie mir ganz genau zu; wenn der Führer mit seiner  
Sexualität frustriert ist, dann lassen Sie den Führer alleine.“, riet Mussolini ihm, während er ihn mit  
seinen Augen bedrohlich anfunkelte. „Außerdem, ich glaube, dass nicht die richtige Person sind  
um mir zu sagen, dass ich komische sexuelle Aktivitäten betreibe, wenn Sie es sind der jede  
Nacht zu einem illegalen, römischen Schwulen-Klub zum feiern geht, mein lieber Herr Pervalloni.“,  
sprach der Führer mit einem fiesem Unterton. Der Duce lies den Gerarca los und ging nach  
draußen, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Der Gerarca folgte ihm und schaute sich in der  
Gegend um bevor er wieder zu Mussolini ging und mit ihm reden wollte. „Hören Sie mal Duce,  
dass sind sehr private Details über mein Sexleben und es geht Sie einen Scheiß an dass ich  
Vorlieben für Männer haben.“, quengelte Pervalloni verärgert. Der Duce kam dem Gerarca sehr  
nahe, mit jedem Schritt fing das Herz Pervallonis immer schneller an zu schlagen und an seiner  
Schlefe floss eine kleine, durchsichtige Schweißperle lang. Mussolini stand ihm jetzt so nahe,  
dass er seinen Atem spüren konnte. Der Führer schmieg sich dicht an den Hals Pervallonis und  
küsste ihn sanft.“Finden Sie mich genauso attraktiv wie die Männer mit dehen Sie bis jetzt  
geschlafen haben.“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr. Pervalloni wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte.  
„Ich-ch-„, seine Stimme wurde von Mussolini Hand verstummt, welche auf seinem Mund  
gedrückt wurde.“Ah, keine Sorge mein Lieber, ich habe auch manchmal gleichgeschlechtliche  
Gelüste nach Männern.... Wollen Sie mit mir Liebe machen?“, fragte er sehr erregt. Er nahm seine  
Hand vom Munde Pervallonis weg und erwartere eine Antwort. „Also, ich find Sie schon immer  
sehr attraktiv;Sie sind so männlich, so hart, so willensstark und ein echter Mann der Tat. Sie sind  
der Wunsch einer jeder Frau und der heimliche nasse Traum einiger Männer. Ja, ich will Sie und  
zwar sofort.“, gab Pervalloni zu.  
Die Männer redeten noch eine Weile und gingen dann gemeinsam zurück ins Gebäude.  
Angekommen zog sich Mussolini sein Oberteil aus. Der Gerarca guckte etwas verwirrt.“Warum  
tuen Sie das da bitte noch mal?“, wollte der etwas verblüffte Mann wissen. Dann wurde es ihm  
klar. „Aber wir können doch nicht hier im Büro mit einander-„. „Doch dass können wir sehr wohl.  
Zieh dich auch aus; keiner wird uns sehen mein Freund.“, Sprach Mussolini ihm dazwischen.  
Als die beiden jetzt sehr nackig voreinander standen, guckten sie sich ganz genau an. „Du hast  
einen wunderschönen Körper, mein Süßer.“, meinte Mussolini zu Pervalloni. Sein Penis war bereits  
halberregiert und schrie danach angefasst zu werden. Pervalloni nahm den Schwanz in die Hand  
und rieb an ihn bis er hart wurde, dann luschte er an ihm im Mund. Mussolini schaute sich  
wesentlich erfreut das Spiel an.“Das fühlt sich sehr schön an“, dachte er. „Hör auf.“, befiel der  
Duce dem Gerarca. „Bück dich. Geh in die Knie und dreh dich um.“, gab er weiter an. Jetzt  
befand Pervalloni sich in einer komischen Lage; im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mussolini ging  
auch nach unten und sagte“:Hör mal, wenn wir gleich anfangen, dann sag mir Bescheid wenn ich  
dir Schmerzen bereiten sollte.“Mussolini fang an ihn langsam zu penetrieren. „Ich hätte nie  
gedacht, dass jemand wie Sie mal mit einen Mann schlafen würde.“, wimmerte Pervalloni leise in  
das Ohr des Duce. Pervalloni stöhnte vor sich hin, aber Mussolini hielt ihm den Mund zu, als er  
bemerkte, dass andere Leute in das Gebäude kamen. „Ich glaube wir müssen uns wieder  
anziehen, schnell!“, Mussolini und Pervalloni waren etwas enttäuscht, dass ihren Spaß nicht  
weiter führen konnten. Als die beiden Männer wieder angezogen waren, kamen Teruzzi und Balbo  
verbei. „Mein Duce, warum haben Sie die Hose Pervallonis und er Ihre Hose?“, fragte Balbo  
offensichtlich ein wenig irritiert. „Das ist meine Hose. Ich habe eine ähnliche Hose wie Pervalloni.“,  
antwortete er Balbo. Nachdem die Angelegenheit aus der Welt geschafft war, gingen der Duce  
und Pervalloni wieder an Ihre Schreibtischarbeit.  
Dieser Tag würde noch langen im Gedächtnis der beiden bleiben.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde von einer Reihe von anti-Achsenmächte Propaganda Zettelagen mit pornographischen Inhalt inspiriet.


End file.
